Scientists of various specialities and backgrounds have been brought together in order to study basic elements within human communication. The specific thrust of the proposed research is directed at the human voice on a global basis. However, the total program is broken up into a variety of new and restructured projects. Included are the (computer) implementation and testing of models of voice production, the development and testing of a model of vocal registers, the testing of an age/sex speaking fundamental frequency model, a new program designed to identify differences between the voices of singers and non-singers, several programs that should lead to the early detection and prevention of voice disorders, research on voice physiology and so on. Many elements and dimensions of the human voice are considered in this programmatic approach to an area of study that is in critical need of the application of advanced interdisciplinary research.